Labyrinth
by berchan
Summary: In this story Sarah doesn't return to the labyrinth but her Daughter


1LABYRINTH II: Next Generation

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I dont just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

So close no matter how far

Couldnt be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I dont just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say

Never cared for games they play

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

And I know

So close no matter how far

Couldnt be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No nothing else matters

Close my eyes forever

I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand

Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy?

Heaven

Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you

What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain unchanged?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same?

Sometimes

It's hard to hold on

So hard to hold on to my dreams

It isn't always what it seems

When you're face to face with me

You're like a dagger

And stick me in the heart

And taste the blood from my blade

And when we sleep, would you shelter me

In your warm and darkened grave?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain unchanged?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same?

Will you ever take me?

No, I just can't take the pain

But would you ever trust me?

No, I'll never feel the same, Oh

I know I've been so hard on you

I know I've told you lies

If I could have just one more wish

I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain unchanged?

If I close my eyes forever

Will it all remain the same?

Close your eyes

Close your eyes

You gotta close your eyes for me

Chapter I:

Her mother had told her of the place, in childhood bedtime stories, but she had failed to mention it was real. Josie looked toward the foreboding twists and turns of the huge maze. Her raven hair whipped in the breeze, her dark leather trench coat encircled her thin legs and the headphones around her neck blared an Ozzy Osbourne song. It was a beautiful place, in a creepy dark sense. But how the hell'd she get here? One moment she was on her way to band practice, and the next; POOF she was here.

'Oh well' she thought, 'I guess I'd better try an' find a way outta here.'

She pulled her headphones over her ears and started toward the looming walls of the Labyrinth.

Chapter II:

A small goblin came rushing into the throne room, rushing toward a tall lanky man that sat draped over the ornately carved throne.

"Master!"

"What?" The man snapped

"The girl she is here!"

"Sarah!" he said and sat up, "Where?"

"She's at the beginning of the Labyrinth, my Lord!"

The man stood and left the room without another word.

She stood running her black nailed hand over the walls and singing another Ozzy song as she tried to locate an entrance.

Jareth stood and watched her, disappointed, confused; this young woman was not Sarah, and yet she was Sarah; a daughter perhaps?

'Twenty-seven years he'd waited for Sarah and instead was sent her daughter' Jareth mused, 'Oh well, might as well have some fun'

All Jareth's doubts about her dissipated as he neared the girl. She was of Sarah, yet steely, standoffish, reserved. This girl was made of tougher harder stuff (And a beautiful voice to boot).

She was singing a strange fast paced song which Jareth did not recognize. She was wearing something over her ears that prevented her from hearing him. He smiled and listened to her sing.

"I warned you then and I'm warning you now. If you mess with me you're playing with fire. Winds of change that are fanning the flames, will carry you to your funeral pyre, Its pulling you down Its your final descent

Its too late to repent When its the ultimate sin

When its the ultimate sin

When its the ultimate sin

When its the ultimate sin"

Her song ended and she turned to face him. She let out a soft whimper at the tall figure before her. Josie knew who he was in an instant; her mother had told her about him so many times. He was tall thin, and simply gorgeous. His long tri colored blond hair lifted slightly in the breeze and his mismatched eyes glowered down at her.

Jareth watched her scan him with unhidden pride. He too looked over the girl; she was much shorter than he, with blue black hair tipped with crimson, and hard emotionless steel colored eyes (sounds like Tom Riddle/ Voldypoo Don't it? Anyway…) She was wearing all black, her jeans hugged her tightly and her shirt had "OZZY OSBOURNE: ULTIMATE SIN" written across her chest, and a black and red dragon tattoo peeped around at him from behind her neck. A case of some sort was strapped to her back.

She was beautiful and terrifying. For one fleeting moment Jareth imagined what she'd be like beneath him. Her gray eyes narrowed as if she knew his thoughts.

"You must be Jareth." She said in mock surprise

"Yes and who may you be?"

She smiled a very sinister smile, "I thought Jareth Almighty knew everything and everyone."

"Humor me." He shot back.

"Name's Josie." She mumbled, barely audible.

"Josie?" he said and raised his eyebrows.

"It's short for Josephine!" she said with clipped and agitated words.

'So she hates her name does she?' Jareth thought

"Well, Josephine, what are you doing in MY Labyrinth?" He chided

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" she asked sardonically.

"Why don't came back to the castle with me?"

She glanced at him doubtfully, untrusting.

"Why?"

"Because what choice do you have?" he asked and walked away, Josie followed after him head high with pride and arrogance. She would not let him intimidate her.

CHAPTER III

Sarah sat by the phone waiting for her daughter to call, waiting for something. It was two o' clock in the morning and Joe was long over due. Beside her slept her husband, snoring loudly. Out of desperation she called out to Hoggle. With a faint POP he and Sir Didymus appeared before her.

"What is it Sarah?"

"Hoggle, I'm so glad to see you! I need your help."

"Go ahead milady." Didymus said

"Have you guys seen anyone new in the Labyrinth?"

"Aye." Hoggle grunted, "A young woman."

'Joe!' Sarah thought

"Did she have long black hair with red tips?"

"Yes, and Jareth seems to have taken a liking to her, took her back up to the castle he did."

'Oh God' she thought 'Joe in the Underground held prisoner by Jareth' horrible images raced through her head as to what the cruel Goblin King was doing to the child and what he'd do if he found out she was hers!

"Why do you ask milady?" Didymus asked

"Hoggle, Didymus, that girl's my daughter!"

"Little Josephine? It seems just yesterday she was just a babe." Didymus mused aloud.

"Hoggle I need to get back to the Underground! I need to bring Joe back!"

"Will do Sarah," He said taking her hand. Sarah closed her eyes as her feet left the carpeted floor of her bedroom, and opened them when she landed on the cold stone on the Underground. Her hazel eyes scanned the horizon; it was nothing but the same twists of the Labyrinth.

"It hasn't changed." She whispered.

CHAPTER IV:

Josie had been there for three weeks and still her walls remained intact, though to Jareth's great astonishment and pleasure she showed no interest in leaving.

'One small victory.' He thought bitterly. He had grown rather attached to the little mortal as had most of the goblins.

'She would make a good Goblin Queen' he mused

"She will make a good Goblin Queen!" he said with gusto and determination to the empty room

Josie explored the castle with barley contained amusement. She was enjoying her time in the Underground. Her host was very kind, though she avoided him as much as possible; she did not like the feelings he stirred within her, feelings she thought she held for only one man, yet she found herself thinking of C.C less and less.

She made her way toward a large balcony and perched herself atop the thick stone railing.

Jareth watched her through a crystal; she was stunning, wearing a dark purple floor length dress with a sloping V-neck, which exposed just enough of her breasts to leave a man wanting more, that he provided. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid that clung to the nape of her neck. She was looking out over the Labyrinth wistfully. He would go to her.

Josie felt his eyes burn into her back, she turned to face him and her heart leapt.

"Something is troubling you." He stated his eyes full of concern.

She was caught off guard and the walls fell for a millisecond.

"I'm worried about- wait a second; why do you care?"

Jareth was taken aback, his eyes grew hard, he pulled her from the balcony rail roughly, and he pinned her to his body. He could feel her pulse quicken and her breath grow ragged as it came faster and faster from her lungs. She was expecting something, fearing something.

Josie tried to shrink away from him as he pulled her roughly toward him she was afraid for the first time since coming to the Underground. He was going to hit her! She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but instead of a ringing blow she felt his lips upon hers. He seemed to linger waiting for her to respond as he knew she would.

Jareth felt her return his kiss lightly, but she wanted more and he gave it to her. Her mouth opened for him allowed him to taste, to take. They only broke apart when a gasp broke their passionate silence.

Josie could believe who stood there before them; she cringed at her mother's hard cold stare.

Sarah had just walked into something she wished she hadn't; her daughter and Jareth! Sarah seethed in anger.

Jareth looked upon her; time had taken its toll on Sarah. Her once beautiful chocolate brown hair was now streaked with silver and her face was lined with the age that befell her kind.

"Joe! What in the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Mother calm down." Josie said steadily

"Sarah…" Jareth started

"C'mon Joe we're leaving."

"No I want to stay!"

Jareth smiled despite himself, he'd won the little hard knock over.

Sarah rounded on him though not in anger, "Jareth my daughter does not belong here, make her come home." She pleaded

He continued to smile, "She is a grown woman, able to make her own decisions, I can make her do nothing. Besides I've grown rather attached to my 'Songbird'" he said with malicious glee. "You have come all this way in vain, Sarah"

"No, she'll see, I' won't go home without her."

"Fine," he said then turned to Josie, "May your mother have your quarters?"

"But where will I sleep?"

"With me." He said

When Josie entered the large bedroom she found two beds instead of one.

"I had the goblins bring it here." Jareth said

Josie nodded and sat on the smaller of the beds, and suddenly smiled.

"My mom doesn't know you had this brought in here, does she?"

He shook his head and she laughed. Jareth's heart lifted at the sound.

"Play me a song on that contraption, like you do the goblins."

She nodded and pulled out an acoustic guitar, and began a love song

"Time after time

I guess that love is blind

I couldnt read your mind

Line after line

Line after line

It was written in your eyes

I guess its no surprise

Time after time

I can hear them whispering

Shadows in the rain

Thinking how it might have been

Chorus

Time after time

Line after line you broke me

Day after day

I watched love fade away

I wanted love to stay

Day after day

The games we played

The foolish things we say

The pain wont go away

Day after day

Candlelight is shimmering

Shadows on the wall

Thinking how it might have been

Day after day

The games we play you broke me

Candle lights are shimmering

Shadows on the wall

Thinking how it might have been"

Jareth sat stunned, and speechless.

"My favorite artist wrote it." She said a little embarrassed.

"It was beautiful."

She smiled, lay down in his embrace and was soon asleep

CHAPTER V:

"Aww isn't that sweet." A tall wolf demon with dirty brown hair cooed mockingly as he stroked the timber wolf beside him.

"What's sweet Aranka?" His sister asked

"It seems our dear Jareth has decided to take a Queen. She's and young and looks simply delicious. Take a look Anexous."

"What!?" The female howled pushing her brother aside. Anexous was almost as tall as her brother and slender. Her black hair hung wild and free down to her waist. She was extremely jealous with a temper to boot. She stared at the crystal ball for a millisecond before hurling it across the room, shattering it.

"That wasn't nice." Aranka said dryly.

His sisters green eyes flashed, "I want her DEAD! Orenias! COME!"

A large silver she-wolf appeared from the darkness.

"I have an errand my sweet." Anexous purred

"Wait! I have a better plan." Her brother said with a sinister smile.

CHAPTER VI:

Josie wandered the castle trying to avoid remembering her mother's yells as she pleaded with Jareth to send them back. He'd refused and she'd left. Now Jareth was off somewhere and she was alone save for the goblins.

"Hello Josephine." A deep masculine voice said behind her. She turned to see a tall muscular man with long brown hair, and blazing blue eyes. His smile revealed long pointed canines and his ears curved to dull points. A black Timber wolf stood beside him. The man whispered something to it then turned back to her

"Who are you?" She demanded

"Your worst nightmare!" He snarled and lunged at her.

Josie collapsed under his weight and fell to the floor. She began to flail and hit wildly. The wolf pinned her arms above her head, and smiled.

"Oh, yes, you'll be fun." He hissed and rammed his knee between her legs. She whimpered and yelled for Jareth.

"He can't hear you now darlin'" the wolf sneered.

Josie realized they were no longer at Jareth's castle, but on the black marble floor of a grand palace.

"ARANKA!" shouted a woman's voice, "How many times have I told you not to play with your food before you eat it." Her smile was malicious and frightening.

"Just one game Anexous!"

"Later." The sister snapped, "But first I want to have a small talk with our little mortal, if she doesn't do what I say you can play more than one game. Leave us!"

"And if she does do what you ask, what of my revenge?"

"I will allow you to have it before we send her away, little brother. Now, leave us."

The younger brother stalked off to another part of the castle, and the sister approached her. Josie shrank back at her nearness; something told Josie she had more reason to fear the sister than the brother.

"Now, now, dear, there'll be no reason to fear me if you just do as I ask." Her smile was that of venomous honey.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simple, I want you to leave the Underground."

"What, I won't leave Jareth!"

The woman's face contorted with anger at her response.

"You think you can steal Jareth from me!" she snarled, "You are mistaken mortal, I won't allow it, I'll see you dead first!"

"Do you think Jareth would let that happen?"

She smiled, "You really think he loves you don't you?"

Josie was taken aback; of course Jareth loved her, didn't he?

"You do," she laughed a mirthless cruel laugh, "You are more foolish than I fist thought."

"I won't leave."

"We'll see. Maybe you'll feel different after a few hours with my brother. Aranka!"

The male appeared from out of nowhere, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the abyss.

CHAPTER VII:

Jareth returned to the sight of several dead goblins and a large black wolf in the center of them clutching a rolled note in his jaws.

"Runkio!" he snarled.

The wolf let out a sorrowful howl dropping the note and disappeared.

Jareth picked up the scroll, and read:

Jareth my friend,

We have your dear little Josie; I will not disclose our location. You'll have to figure that one out, Mate. You know what I want, give it to me and I'll had over the girl (I'm not promising she'll got untouched, we both know my sister. And she's simply luscious, I may not be able to resist.)

Until next we meet,

Aranka

Jareth crumpled the letter and summoned up Josie's image in one of his crystals.

She was being pulled along a dark corridor by Aranka, and was fighting him all the way.

"Please, why are you doing this?" she begged

"It's nothing personal against ya, love; not with me anyways." He chuckled, "Anexous on the other hand is extremely jealous, and yer encroaching on her territory, as she sees it. She wants ya dead; I'm savin' yer pretty little neck, as it were."

"What've you got against Jareth?"

"Well, yeh see, Jareth ain't originally from the Underground. Sure he's an immortal, but he weren't at first. Anyways, me an' my sister had built up what is now Jareth's kingdom, yeh see? Well Anexous let Jareth sweet talk her, an' soon he was sneakin' inta the castle ev'ry other night, studyin' it's layout an' getting' his, well, it weren't to long after that he'd turned all my goblins against me an' over took the castle from the inside. An' he's been sitting up there high an' mighty ever since."

"So I'm just a pawn in a little game of payback?"

Aranka nodded grimly and threw her onto a grimy bed. He began to undress excitedly.

"Now, I ain't gonna lie, this'll hurt like hell, and when ya feel it I want ya to scream fer him, understand?"

She nodded in fear; this man would hold no compassion for her.

Aranka was undoing his breeches when he was suddenly thrown across the room. There stood Jareth tall and proud, ready to do battle.

"You will not touch her Aranka!" his voice shook with anger.

Aranka smiled evilly "so, it seems my sister was wrong, you do love her! This is just too perfect." He said advancing on her again, he'd rape her in front of Jareth! She cringed as his hands ran down her body. Jareth bellowed in rage and with a swift flick of his wrist tossed the wolf against the wall.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" the wolf snarled drawing a sword and lunging at Jareth. But the latter was the faster. Jareth ran the blade through Aranka's heart; the wolf let out one final howl and collapsed.

Jareth took hold of Josie and with a snap they were back at the castle. Josie burst into tears upon their return, all Jareth could do was hold her, he felt totally helpless.

"Easy now, hush love, sh" he whispered into her hair. She looked up at him tears still cutting trails down her cheeks. He began to kiss the salty offences away, causing her to moan into his neck.

The next Jareth knew they were in his bed; she was underneath him arching her back tantalizingly, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. With a wave of his hand Jareth willed them gone, hers remained, he wanted her to enjoy this; he wanted to give her time to turn him away.

Josie was of two minds, her mind wanted to confront Jareth about what Aranka had said, but her heart was screaming 'It can wait, enjoy this time with him, you love him.' Jareth was over her trailing kisses down her neck, undoing a button with each kiss until there were none left. He slipped the shirt from her shoulders and bore down upon her breasts engulfing one rosy tip with his mouth, teasing nipping and playing fire around it with his tongue. Josie gasped as his kisses went lower until he was between her thighs.

"Please" she begged hoarsely. Jareth smiled his mismatched eyes dark with hunger. Josie blushed; no man had ever looked at her like that. He moved back up her body slowly, taking his time with his slow passionate torture.

"Jareth, now, please!" she yelled. He paused and for one fleeting moment she thought he'd deny her. But he smiled and parted her legs and with one swift motion he was inside her.

Josie screamed in pain and dug her nails into his back until she felt blood. She rested her head on his chest and tried to regain her breath. Jareth remained still until she lay back against the pillow once more.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Josie nodded and he began to rock back and forth against her. She wrapped her legs around him and followed suit. At first their love making was gentle but before long it became urgent and hungry. Fire devoured the both of them, he was the first to reach his climax, shattering into a million pieces and they both knew what had happened, the gift, the burden Jareth had given her. He smiled; he would be a father at last.

They lay motionless for awhile, his face buried between her breasts; she was playing with his hair. He looked up at her, "I love you Josie."

"As you should." She said smugly, but she smiled playfully, "I love you too." She whispered.

Jareth's smile turned wicked as her rolled over pulling her atop him.

"It's your turn to do all the work, my love."

Smiled and kissed him long and deep, as she moved down his body he said, "An eternity will never be long enough with you, Josie."

The girl suddenly stopped and looked down at him, her face frowning in concern, "I don't have an eternity, Jareth, I am only a mortal."

Jareth smiled up at her, "Do you really think I'd let death claim you Josie, no, as long as you stay in the Underground you will be safe from death."

She smiled and continued where she left off, taking him in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, licking, tasting like an Ice cream cone. She moved back up his body and placed herself over him. Jareth took hold and began to control her rocking hips. He let out a low growling groan.

'No' he thought, 'an eternity will never satisfy my need for this woman'

Her release was earth shattering, her body shook, it wanted more, but she was too exhausted to obey. She rolled off him and buried her face in his chest and was soon asleep

CHAPTER VIII:

Anexous was furious over the death of her brother, she would have her vengeance; Jareth and more importantly his mortal slut would pay!

Josie woke to find Jareth pacing the room worry etched on his countenance.

"What's wrong?" she asked

He turned to her, "Anexous is still alive; neither you nor my unborn son is safe while she lives. I want you to leave the Underground." He said, "Only for a little while." He added when she gave an indignant snort.

"I want no argument Josie."

"I won't go." She said stubbornly

"You will, and I won't hear another word against it."

"Where would I go, Jareth? Answer me that? My mother, ha! She wouldn't have me back. And even if she would, think about what'll happen when she discovers I'm pregnant with your daughter! I'd be back a square one!"

Jareth sighed in defeat, she was right, she had to stay. Josie smiled smugly, she knew she'd won.

"And what is this crack about my daughter?" he said making a feeble attempt at reconciliation, "Why is it woman always wish for girls?"

She smiled warmly, "Why is it men always wish for boys? I'll love it either way." She said and shrugged.

"Aw, that's so adorable." Anexous' voice rang out.

Jareth turned to face the woman and was greeted by a sword pointed at his throat.

"I warned you Jareth, many years ago, I warned you not to fuck with me, but did you listen? No, and now you and your pretty little whore will suffer. You'll pay for the death of my brother, little girl, you'll pay dearly. And Jareth you'll pay for you'll pay for betraying me twice."

"No you'll do no murder here!" Josie said and before she knew it the sword Anexous had been wielding had hit her squarely in the chest.

"No!" Jareth screamed and conjured a sword out of thin air and sent it flying through the air taking Anexous' head with it. The beheaded woman crumpled to the floor, and Jareth rushed to his wife. Her breath was coming in short ragged puffs; her eyes were full of tears.

"Jareth, you promised." She managed to whisper before fading.

"No, Josie, come back! Wake up, please Josie wake up!" he said picking up the body and shaking it. "Dammit Josie wake up!" he sobbed

"Jareth." said a dreamy voice, "I can bring her back Jareth."

The Goblin King looked for the voice that was neither masculine nor feminine. He saw a colorful shapeless cloud hovering before them.

"Please I beg of you, bring her back to me!"

The cloud floated over to the lifeless girl and covered the girl. It turned blue and the girl began to glow gold, and her wound began to disappear. As the wound healed the cloud turned black, and vanished when it was completely gone.

Josie's eyes fluttered as she began to cough and sputter for breath. Her eyes shot open.

"You did it!"

He just smiled, unable to say a thing. Josie peeped around him.

"You killed her." She said warily staring at Anexous' body and then fainted. Jareth smiled and placed her back into the bed.

Epilogue:

Nine months later Josie gave birth to two beautiful twins named Willimena and Sarah. It is rumored she is expecting again, and Jareth is desperately hoping for a boy.

There are no unlockable doors

There are no unwinable wars

There are no unrightable wrongs

Or unsignable songs

There are no unbeatable odds

There are no believable gods

There are no unnameable names

Shall I say it again, yeah

There are no impossible dreams

There are no invisible seams

Each night when the day is through

I dont ask much

I just want you

I just want you

There are no uncriminal crimes

There are no unrhymable rhymes

There are no identical twins or

Forgivable sins

There are no incurable ills

There are no unkillable thrills

One thing and you know its true,

I dont ask much

I just want you

I just want you

I just want you

I just want you

Im sick and tired of bein sick and tired

I used to go to bed so high and wired, yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah

I think Ill buy myself some plastic water

I guess I should have married lennons daughter, yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah

There are no unachievable goals

There are no unsaveable souls

No legitimate kings or queens, do

You know what I mean? yeah

There are no indisputable truths

And there aint no fountain of youth

Each night when the day is through,

I dont ask much

I just want you

I just want you

I just want you

I just want you

I just want you

I just want you.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I just want you

I just want you,

Hey, yeah

I just want you.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I just want you, hey

I just want you

I just want you

No one can blame you

For walking away

Too much rejection (na na)

No love injection

Life can be easy

It's not always swell

Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl

'Cause it hurts like hell

But down in the underground

You'll find someone true

Down in the underground

A land serene

A crystal moon, ah, ah

It's only forever

Not long at all

Lost and lonely

That's underground

Underground

Daddy, daddy, get me out of here

Ha ha I'm underground

Heard about a place today

Nothing ever hurts again

Daddy, daddy, get me out of here

Ah ha I'm underground

Sister sister, please take me down

Ah ah I'm underground

Daddy, daddy, get me out of here

No one can blame you

For walking away

Too much rejection (na na)

No love injection

But down in the underground

You'll find someone true

Down in the underground

A land serene

A crystal moon, ah, ah

It's only

It's only forever

It's not long at all

The lost and the lonely

That's underground

Underground

Daddy, daddy, get me out of here

Heard about a place today

Nothing ever hurts again

Daddy, daddy, get me out of here

Ha ha I'm underground

Sister, sister, please take me down

Ah ha I'm underground

Daddy, daddy, get me out

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Daddy, daddy, get me out of here

Ah ha I'm underground

Sister sister please take me down

Ah ha I'm underground

Ah ha I'm underground

Ah ha I'm underground

Daddy Daddy please

Daddy Daddy please

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Wanna live underground

Sister sister take take me down

Sister sister take take me down


End file.
